


Unspoken

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy





	Unspoken

Their coming together had seemed natural; if Ukoku had believed in it, he would have called it destiny. But from his perspective it had all been arranged--manipulated and massaged until all the pieces had fallen into place. A meeting of the eyes held for a millisecond too long, a wayward hand brushing feather-light against naked skin and the action returned--the tension building slowly until the charged atmosphere had threatened to suffocate them both.

Afterwards, as he lay next to Koumyou, naked, loose-limbed, and bathed in sweat, Ukoku lazed in the comfortable silence, contemplating their unspoken agreement, and smiled.


End file.
